The Ties of Spain
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: Being told that she was damned and insane all her life, Luciana Mercado was ready to give up on trying to prove the world they were wrong about her, even as the dreams grew louder. Hoping to silence the cursed things, she makes her way to Spain, praying that something will help but there she finds more than just a little silence.


The shutter of her camera gave her a new light as she saw the chinchilla on the other side. She tried to keep herself with nature, roaming the lands and seeing what was before her, both within Mexico and outside of it. If only she could travel. That's what she wanted most but the thought of it scared her, along with family. There was so much outside her home that needed to be explored and photographed but doing so would cost her.

Luciana watched as the little creature scurried along only to bounce back over to her, "Won't leave me for even a second, will you, Alma?"

The little chinchilla nibbled her cheek, her version of a kiss, "Well, least you aren't afraid of me."

Gathering the little fluff up, she ventured back home, wondering what her family would say next or even attempt. The church already gave their thoughts, that she was damned and cursed by God. That no good would come from her. She pushed the thoughts away, hoping that it would just be a quiet evening.

The low sun gave the land a bronzy glow, easing into its cool night she loved more than most. She glanced up to the stars, her dreams of the sea and the large ship came to her, hearing his laugh and commanding the ship. Yet with that, women came with him. Women of high importance, shaping the world she dreamed of.

"Teresa, Clara, and Isabella." she muttered to herself as the crash of the waves called to her, "And yet they do little to help you."

True she researched the women, the two of religion and bringing forth the power of the nation and the activist that did what she could to help her people, but all it did was leave her with questions. Luciana tried to push it all away, even using the cursed ability she did, but nothing helped.

The door wide open gave no extra hope as she grew closer, the chatter of God and what could be emitted the hone as she passed the threshold. Sure enough, there sat the pastor with her parents, the looks of disdain fully written in them gave everything to her.

"Hola?" she tried to keep herself together.

"Luciana." her father sighed, "Sit."

Doing as told, she sat before them all, waiting to hear what she truly knew best. For years she knew it, but no one would admit it to her. Until now at least. The pastor sat before her, his eyes distant as his stands stayed cold.

"Luciana, do you believe in God?" the usual question came to her.

"I do, Father."

"Not enough if you are still plagued by these dreams." he stated, "You must do better and believe and pray harder. So, with your parents, and an advisor of mine, we have all decided what would be best."

Luciana felt her heart clamp up yet her anger spiked, "I am not a child, so please don't treat me as such. I know you want to send me to a sanctuary of some sort and in truth, I think it would be best, maybe then this will end. But do not act like I am too stupid to know better."

"We are not treating you as such." her mother protested, "But a young woman like you shouldn't see or dream as you do. The things you have written and drawn. It's demonic."

"Yet I gave some people solace when even the brightest of minds cannot."

The pastor gripped her shoulders, "That is not the point. There is some sort of evil within you that should not be there. It needs to be removed."

"Then if it is so evil, then take me and we will deal with it now." Luciana demanded, "I am tired of living this world like some monster than everyone is afraid of. Do you not think I want peace? But what if, so to say, I go and stay for so long and it never goes away? What then?"

"Then you are no longer welcome here." her father replied, "We did all we could but we will not keep it for long."

Hurt didn't cover what she felt. Betrayal was almost close yet it didn't seem right. They were going to throw her away, like trash. Never once looking at the real her, just the issues and things at hand.

"So that's it then?"

"Disculpame?"

Luciana turned to see a man entering the room, "I don't mean to interrupt but maybe it would be better if I spoke with her. Alone."

The three of them nodded to him, leaving her cold within the room as he sat before her, waiting for them to be fully gone.

"Well, that was more than planned." he sighed, "I do apologize, I didn't think it could go that way. I'm Juan by the way. The advisor he spoke of."

She sighed, "Whatever you want, just get it out and send me to the asylum where I belong."

Juan chuckled lightly, "No, no. You don't belong in an asylum. Far from it. Although, I do know where you need to go but tell me first, the women you dream of."

"Clare Campoamor, Isabella the Catholic, and Saint Teresa of Avila."

"España."

"Que?"

"Spain. The women originate from Spin." he nodded, "I though correctly then."

"What does that-"

"Everything." he spoke before her, "Because if your testing and the church doing what it has, also leads to a few more issues."

"How so?"

"Like Genesis wanting you in their grasp."

Her stomach dropped, "What? What does a terrorist group want with me?"

He tapped his head, "Your dreams. They are the key to them along with many other men and women out there. But now that I'm here, I can push this all in the right direction. Well, unless you want to follow your pastor and parents words and go to a sanctuary of their choice."

Those dreams of hers were causing issues with the terrorist group, how was that even possible? She glared at him, wondering how much was a hoax and how much was real, "Or?"

"Or I use my government power and falsify information and send you to a 'sanctuary' in the land you dream of the most."

"Wait a moment, you're telling me that my dreams are causing members of Genesis to look for me but you can protect me by sending me to Spain?" she tried to wrap her brain around it all, "I am getting this correct, right?"

"Precisely. Which I do wonder, do you see a man as well?"

That was interesting, "If I do?"

Juan smiled at her, "Then if you go to Spain like I am telling you to, you will not only have answers to your dreams but see him as well."


End file.
